


【BW】哥谭的月亮在滴水兽上

by farfalle



Category: DCU
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfalle/pseuds/farfalle
Summary: It had been decades since Bruce last met Diana, but when he saw this woman again, he could still feel butterflies in the stomach.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	【BW】哥谭的月亮在滴水兽上

**Author's Note:**

> *JL老动画背景，结合一点《未来正义联盟2.0》
> 
> *今天哥谭的天气是OOC和混乱的逻辑

Night One

哥谭市政部门修好了那个滴水兽。

不少人明白，兜兜转转，这笔钱依旧是城市最大的慈善家韦恩先生出的，但没几个人知晓这笔花费是蝙蝠侠的赔款。

前几日晚间，蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠在哥谭进行任务，他们虽没有“最佳搭档”的名号，倒也默契十足，此次合作本以一贯的和谐开场，却很快迎来分歧。不止一名市民声称他们看见蝙蝠侠用寥寥几句话激怒了以宽容爽直著称的队友，以致天堂岛公主捏碎了一只滴水兽的兽首。好在两人很快被一名嫌疑人分去注意力，罕见的不睦似乎被眼前的任务自然修复了。

目击者们显然没能预料，那晚过后布鲁斯与戴安娜陷入了半冷战状态。神奇女侠和闪电侠换了班，几日里没有和蝙蝠侠说过一句工作内容以外的话；哥谭旅游项目中的“月下的蝙蝠与亚马逊人”亦处于长期缺失状态。

之所以还叫做“半”冷战，是因为戴安娜碰上布鲁斯时脸上从没有不满的神色，反倒总噙着一丝笑意。他们僵持着，黑暗骑士想把他们之间岌岌可危的界限拉回原地，公主则仍抱着打破这界限的雄心。

后来自然是双方都没有如愿，他们顺其自然和好，取得了崭新的微妙平衡。新加入的成员基本会一口咬定他们在约会，元老们则不无遗憾地告诉他们两位目前只是朋友，这种循环持续了很长时间，直到联盟的好奇心随着二人的原地踏步消散。

Night Two

“嗨。”

戴安娜总是先打招呼，她不太在意能否得到回应——事实上，她常用这个方法判断友人在不在“可聊天状态”。

今夜没有一句变声器加工过的“嗨”，但黑手套递过来一只甜筒。

她笑起来，这是布鲁斯之前用来向她示好的方法，非言语的、试探性的。与世人了解的布鲁西宝贝儿不同，天价西装、宝石袖扣隐藏起来的那个男人并不擅长甜言蜜语，如果他道歉的方式是为你减掉一场排班，而非一大束夸张的玫瑰，恭喜你，你在他的“信任圈”里面。（①）

天堂岛公主歪着脑袋，迟迟没有接过，直至冰淇淋已经有融化迹象，在布鲁斯转头的一瞬间，她忽然就着他的手舔了一口那个甜筒。

要是恐惧的化身被真理之神吓到了，他至少没有表现出来。

神女得意地拿过这份赠礼，坐到她的老位置上，双腿在滴水兽上方一晃一晃。布鲁斯忍不住揶揄她以讨回一点儿面子：“请小心些，我不想再出钱修一遍。”

“我会付钱的。”戴安娜扬着下巴，咬了一大口甜筒。布鲁斯只来得及在她眯起眼睛时把笑意藏回面具下。

Night Three

把正义领主送回50号地球前，戴安娜独自去找了那个灰色的蝙蝠侠。他们谈了很久，久到这一边的顾问无视主席不赞同的目光，调出茶水间的监控。

超人抱着双臂：“你知道戴安娜发现会怎么样吧？”他装作没听到。实际上布鲁斯也确实没在注意克拉克的话，因为他正忙着读领主蝙蝠侠的唇语。对方在画面中侧立着，布鲁斯只能分辨出几个单词——“改变”“策略”“帮助”。

“帮助”，他的神经忽然绷紧。

戴安娜回来了，双眉紧蹙，布鲁斯紧盯着她，在发觉不妥时已经晚了。出乎他所料，戴安娜并未报以不快的目光，她只是若有所思地回视友人，终究舒展了眉头。

高跟战靴如期落在黑披风边上，这一次神女没有屈尊与凡人并肩而坐。布鲁斯忍不住抬头看去，才察觉今夜哥谭难得放晴了。

戴安娜站在清冷的月下，城市昏暗的灯火执着地尝试给她的发梢染上一点暖色，她的视线扫过一片片街区、一条条道路，又回到屋檐上来。

“今天，领主蝙蝠侠邀请我和他一起回去。”

她便自顾自地絮絮说起来：“我不得不承认，他很有说服力。即使我们制服了领主超人，一旦回到那个世界，他的支持者们，尤其是其他正义领主们，能轻易将他解救。”

“布鲁斯——我的意思是另外一个布鲁斯——不能在此时妄动，但他现在就可以积蓄力量，等时机一到，他会想办法把应有的秩序带回到他们的世界，那时他会需要强大的、同时也是令人信服的战力。”

布鲁斯沉默着。

“你一定想不到，在那个世界里，超人和神奇女侠是一对儿。”

他猛地抬起头来，戴安娜露出胜利的微笑，可她的眼睛湿润得像要落泪，等布鲁斯起身平视，又感到那只是光影的错觉罢了。

Night Four

哥谭已经很久没有亚马逊人踏足了。

有许多回，或者是一点细雨，或者是一颗新长成的树，或者是孩子们玩闹——而非斗殴——的声音催促黑暗骑士把她留在这座城市，但很快，巷尾一声罪恶的枪响便叫他打消这个念头。最终，随着另一个世界的战争打响，布鲁斯也永远失去了这个机会。

当数十年后，她提着剑，以比他们初见时凌厉十倍的姿态出现在布鲁斯面前，他头回怀疑起自己的理智来。克拉克以此和他开玩笑，说他年轻的时候也不曾有本事将眼睛瞪得那么大，挨了他一拐棍。

他们竟然有办法找到了原来见面的屋顶，一点点月光从乌云的间隙洒下来，布鲁斯不得不承认，在灯光下，分清这些斑点对他的眼睛已有些吃力。不过，戴安娜同样老了。

她将战争和爱情娓娓道来，布鲁斯渐渐明白今日的亚马逊女王被如何塑造，他预料到了一部分，没预料到两件，一是她与领主超人的联姻。二是，那个布鲁斯竟也如此迅速地离开了她。

“我很抱歉。”他隐隐觉得这句话不仅仅属于此刻，也不仅仅是为了50号地球的悲剧。

“你无需对我道歉。”戴安娜用和他记忆中一样弯起的眼睛原谅了他。

Night Five

他们再次击败了领主们。当那个拥有领主超人和戴安娜基因的孩子出现，布鲁斯猛然意识到，他的挚友彻底是彼世界的一员了。

神奇女侠站在哥谭的夜色里，周身发着微光，如同一轮皎月的月晕，可当他走近，他目睹墨色蚕食了光晕，把她也纳入黑夜里。狰狞的兽首被她踏在脚下，那上头有一道经年已久的裂痕，恍惚间竟和戴安娜眼上的旧伤有几分相似。

她在布鲁斯来到身边时侧身，唯一的一缕白发被夜风吹进空气中，拂过友人银色的鬓角。“给我一个道别吧。”

曾经的骑士将吻印在公主脸颊上，和他们幻想过的都不同，这一吻里没有他们穿越的地狱之火、共舞时肌肤相触的热度或浩渺宇宙间眼神交互引起的心跳过速，取而代之的是多年比肩的无限敬意，和跨越了两端时空的祝福。

“足够了，我亲爱的朋友，足够了。”

Night Zero

戴安娜倚在滴水兽上，她少见地展现着自己魅力中较柔和的一面，一副跃跃欲试的样子，布鲁斯不敢再看下去。

“第一，队友之间的恋爱总会发展为一场灾难。”

“第二，一位出身战士社会的公主和一名问题重重的富家子并不合适。”

“第三，如果我的敌人知道我有了心上人，他们会利用此人伤害我。”（②）

他准备迎接神女的怒火烧尽这冰冷的雕塑，然而戴安娜只是温柔地瞧着他。

“你要是吻了我该多好呀。”她轻轻说。

八十岁的布鲁斯·韦恩在凌晨醒来，哥谭还在短暂的安眠中，他朝窗外看去。

阴天。

END.

①：其实我不想承认……引自游戏《不义联盟2》

②：出自《正义联盟》动画


End file.
